Le Vide Interieur
by Magda the Magpie
Summary: John est mort en Afghanistan alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps ne l'était pas. (Traduction de mon histoire "The Void Within")


En grandissant, John savait bien qu'il agaçait tout le monde avec sa constante joie de vivre et son optimisme débordant, surtout tôt le matin, ce qu'il trouvait d'autant plus amusant et l'encourageait à être encore plus joyeux. Il rigola pendant toutes ses années à l'école, se fit une tonne d'amis à la fac de médecine, tissa de vrais liens de camaraderie dans l'armée et la vie continua de lui sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une balle.

Le choc fut terrible.

Statistiquement parlant, et au vu de l'endroit où on l'avait expédié, il savait que ses chances de se faire tirer dessus étaient élevées. Son expérience et son statut de médecin diminuait un peu sa côte bien sûr, mais malgré tout, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpri. Et pourtant, le voilà, haletant sous le soleil brûlant, se débattant contre les sangles de son paquetage qui le clouait au sol et l'empêchait de respirer. Il devait se mettre à couvert, appuyer sur la blessure, trouver de l'aide… Et merde, il allait mourir. Son sang… partout. Trop. Autant de sang…

"Oh mon Dieu… Faites que je ne meurs pas."

Sa vision s'assombrit et il sut que ses prières ne seraient pas exaucés. Il en était sûr. La vie s'écoulait lentement hors de ses veine, peignant le sol poussiéreux autour de lui d'un rouge intense contre le ciel bleu vif.

ooo

Puis John se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, de terribles douleurs lui parcourant le bras et il sut qu'il n'était pas mort finalement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait, parce qu'il n'était pas soulagé, il n'était pas heureux, en colère ou encore triste. Même pas curieux. Il attendit.

Il vit une floppé d'infirmières, de docteurs et de _spécialistes_ qui semblaient tous être en accord pour dire que même si son épaule aurait besoin de plusieurs mois de soins et de repos pour être complètement rétablit, le vrai problème résidait ailleurs. Ils ne manquaient certes pas de tact pour éviter de dire qu'il était devenu un de ces cas désespéré à la santé mentale fragile qu'ils préféreraient ne pas garder dans leurs rangs, mais ils le jetèrent dehors de toutes façons, avec une libération honorable, mais ça revenait au même: ils ne voulaient plus de lui.

Franchement, John ne voyait pas où était le problème. Eux pensait qu'il était en état de choc permanent et qu'il risquait de craquer à n'importe quel moment, mas John savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste… vide. S'il devait l'expliquer, il dirait qu'il était sain de corps et d'esprit mais qu'il lui manquait son coeur, le berceau des émotions humaines. Il essaya de le faire comprendre à l'un des spécialistes mais se rendit vite compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée quand il entendit les mots sociopathe et psychopathe en retour. Il changea alors de disque et s'accorda à dire que oui, il était toujours en état de choc et pourraient-ils s'il vous plait l'aider.

L'absence d'émotions chez lui rendit ce diagnostique facile à corroborer, mais il remarqua que son visage inexpressif et son apathie effrayait les gens. Pas qu'il s'en souciait personnellement, mais les gens pouvaient se montrer utiles et, bien qu'il n'ai pas besoin d'eux maintenant, il en aurait surement l'utilité une fois qu'il sera redevenu lui même.

Peut-être que c'était bien le choc après tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en état de choc. Choqué? Non plus. Devrait-il pleurer? Faire son deuil? Regarder fixement le mur avec un filet de bave lui dégoulinant du menton? Crier sa colère au monde entier. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Probablement une de ces émotions, mais rien ne le poussait à agir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors il attendit.

ooo

Il était plus facile de cacher sa "maladie" à Londre parce que la plupart des gens vous ignoraient au milieu de la grande ville toujours éveillée et en mouvement. John s'entrainait à être normal sur les personnes qu'il rencontrait au gré du hasard: sourire à la dame qui lui tendait son café, rire à la blague salace de son voisin, faire un clin d'oeil à la femme qui le draguait au lavage automatique… Il perfectionna les différentes expressions dans un miroir chez lui et les résultats étaient plutôt satisfaisants. Personne ne se doutait qu'il était moins qu'humain.

Mais toutes ces émotions là étaient positives. La colère et la tristesse étaient bien plus difficiles à simuler. John pouvait froncer les sourcils de façon assez impressionnante et arrivait même a pincer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit qu'une fine ligne blanche, mais il manquait quelque chose pour que ce soit convaincant, et quant à produire des larmes, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'allais quand même pas se balader avec un oignon dans la poche pour activer ses canaux lacrymaux juste au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il lui faudra projeter la personnalité d'un gros dur qui ne pleure jamais. Ne pas réussir à imiter la colère était bien plus embêtant. Il y avait mille et une raisons de se mettre en colère à Londre, que ce soit les automates qui ne marchaient jamais ou les piétons qui vous rentraient constamment dedans… Quelqu'un finirait forcément par remarquer si'il ne réagissait jamais à toutes ces contrariétés.

John se gratta la tête, puis se pinca. Il le faisait souvent, juste pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être, pas comme il l'était avant. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas réellement mort en Afghanistan et que son corps n'avait tout simplement pas reçut le mémo.

ooo

Quand, au hasard d'une promenade, John rencontra Mike Stamford, il fut soulagé de s'être entrainer à mimer les émotions humaines… Pff, qui croyait-il berner? John n'était pas soulagé, ni heureux, ni même satisfait du subterfuge. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal. Mais Mike ne soupçonnait rien, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours "ce bon vieux John" et… vraiement? John était à deux doigts de lui demander comment il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était mort à l'intérieur, mais Mike l'entraîna à sa suite afin de rencontrer un ami à lui avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Des contacts. C'est pour ça qu'il maintenait cette farce. Mike voulait lui présenter un ami parce qu'il recherchait un colocataire et John cherchait un endroit à louer plus adapté à son budget. Les gens étaient utiles. Il devrait peut être se faire tatouer ça sur le poignet.

John usa de toutes ses astuces pendant que Mike l'emmena aux étages inférieurs jusqu'aux labos où se trouvait son ami: il feigna l'intérêt, la surprise et il sourit, sourit, et sourit encore… il en avait mal au visage. Sourire utilisait un nombres incroyables de muscles.

Puis il fit la connaissance de l'ami de Mike, lui prêta son téléphone et oublia complètement de sourire lorsque ce dernier lui narra toute sa vie à partir des plus petits détails que John ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il affichait au monde entier. Il attendit le moment où cet homme annoncerait qu'il était mort à l'intérieur et était sûr qu'il devrait se sentir déçu quand il ne le fit pas. Ou soulagé? John réfléchit à la question pendant que son interlocuteur continua de déblatérer à tout va: quelle était la réaction la plus appropriée?

"Je vous ennui?" l'interrompit l'ami de Mike.

John afficha son sourire le plus confus, qui était aussi celui qui lui venait le plus naturellement et devait donc être son expression par défaut avant qu'il ne soit mort de l'interieur.

"Oh non, pas du tout," le rassura-t-il rapidement. Est-ce qu'il en faisait trop? Les sourcils de son interlocuteur disparurent très haut sous sa chevelure bouclée. "J'étais… surpris. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ce genre de tour avant. C'est très ingénieux."

"Un tour? Ce n'est pas un tour de magie. Vous me prenez pour qui? Un magicien a deux sous qui fait des tours de passe-passe aux anniversaires d'enfants?"

On dirait bien qu'il avait tout foiré sur ce coup là. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. John jeta un coup d'oeil à Mike par-dessus son épaule mais ce dernier secoua simplement la tête en articulant un "désolé" silencieux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout.

"Non," répondit John parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet homme puisse être magicien.

"Non?" répéta ce dernier, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Pourquoi seriez-vous en train de regarder des lames au microscope dans un laboratoire si vous étiez magicien?"

"Pourquoi, en effet?"

Une fois la crise évitée, l'homme continua son petit speech, et finit par une sortie dramatique ponctuée d'un clin d'oeil, tout en lui donnant une adresse et son nom: Sherlock Holmes.

John regarda Mike de nouveau qui lui confirma que oui, il était toujours comme ça.

ooo

John emménagea avec Sherlock. Sa raison principale étant qu'aucune autre personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait l'avoir comme colocataire, parce que quiconque passait un tant soit peu de temps en sa compagnie comprenait assez rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et trouvait invariablement une excuses pour filer et le laisser en plan. John avait d'ailleurs fait quelques expériences à ce sujet et en conclut que le seuil de tolérance maximum à sa présence était d'une heure avant que les gens se sentent mal à l'aise, et de deux heures avant qu'ils ne partent en courant. Pourtant, Sherlock, jusqu'à présent, était totalement inconscient de cette particularité. John savait qu'il devrait se sentir satisfait de pouvoir rouler quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Sherlock mais il ne se rappelait plus comment. Au lieu de cela, il s'attela à achever la seconde partie de son plan: devenir l'ami de Sherlock.

Son but était qu'en devenant ami avec Sherlock, qui était si pleins d'émotions que ça donnait le tourni à John, une partie de ce trop plein d'émotions finirait peut être par se greffer sur lui, où il l'attraperait comme un rhume, ou du moins observer son colocataire lui donnerait une meilleur idée du mode de fonctionnement des émotions. Au pire, Sherlock était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais rencontré et, en devenant bons amis et lorsqu'il découvrirait enfin sa différence, si lui ne pouvait pas trouver une solution à son petit problème, alors personne ne le pourrait. Peut-être même que Sherlock accepterait de tuer son corps pour qu'il soit aussi mort à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il semblait avoir une petite faiblesse pour les morceaux de corps humain alors il aurait de quoi négocier.

En fin de compte, devenir ami avec Sherlock fut ridiculement facile à accomplir. Par chance, il était terriblement seul et il s'accrocha à lui comme une bernique. Lorsque ses collègues à Scotland Yard se moquèrent de lui pour s'être fait un ami, Sherlock s'attacha encore plus à lui, poussant John à promouvoir son rang de bernique à celui de pieuvre. Puis John dut abattre le chauffeur de taxi qui essayait de tuer le seul homme au monde qui pourrait peut être l'aider à redevenir normal et Sherlock évolua au rang de kraken, l'engloutissant complètement.

ooo

Sherlock commençait enfin à voir les fissures dans le masque que John s'était donné beaucoup de mal a construire. Il fut tout d'abord un peu surpris que John ne montre pas une once de regret après avoir tué le chauffeur de taxi, mais John argumenta qu'il n'avait pas été une bonne personne et la discussion s'arrêta là. La culpabilité était l'une de ces émotions particulièrement difficile à émuler correctement parce qu'elle nécessitait une sacrée dose de dégoût et de colère qui était assez compliqué à imiter sans devoir en plus le diriger contre lui même.

Puis il y eut de nouvelles affaires et John était trop occupé à protéger l'homme qui le soignerait de son vide intérieur un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il y avait tellement d'émotions à projeter pour paraître humain: l'agacement envers Sherlock pour l'avoir enfermé dehors pendant qu'il enquêtait, la peur lorsque le cirque chinois le kidnappa et le menaça, le soulagement quand Sherlock le sauva de justesse, l'horreur pendant tout les bombardements, pendant que Sherlock jouait avec le téléphone rose, la peur lorsqu'on le kidnappa _encore_ , le menaça, _encore,_ et le soulagement, _encore une fois_ , quand Sherlock le secourus, _encore une fois_. John commençait à voir un certain schéma se répéter et il espérait que Sherlock se rendrait bientôt compte de sa "maladie" avant que le troisième round de "kidnappons-John" ne commence.

Ce qu'il fit.

"John?"

Sherlock s'approcha de lui une fois rentrés de la piscine, après qu'ils eurent une bonne tasse de thé entre les mains. Sherlock avait encore l'air tout chamboulé d'avoir rencontré son ennemi juré. Moriarty ressemblait beaucoup à Sherlock: tout aussi malin, débordant d'émotions et d'énergie, mais bien plus chaotique et destructeur. Il n'aurait jamais eut la patience ou la curiosité d'aider John, si jamais il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec lui, ce dont John doutait fortement.

Sherlock s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui était inhabituel puisqu'il gardait habituellement ses distances et s'asseyait toujours dans son propre fauteuil peu importe où John se trouvait, alors il se demanda si le moment était venu.

"Oui, Sherlock?"

"Si je te demandes quelque chose de… personnel, est ce que tu me promets de ne pas mal le prendre et de ne pas te mettre en colère?"

"Est ce que je pique souvent des colères?"

Le visage de Sherlock se détendit pendant qu'il réfléchit à sa question et John sirota son thé, lui accordant une minute avant que son ami ne revienne à lui.

"Non. Jamais, en fait. Pas vraiment."

Sherlock l'observait du haut de son perchoir et John lui sourit en retour. Cela lui paraissait presque sincère, mais il lui manquait toujours cette étincelle à l'intérieur et John se dit que ce n'était qu'un sourire né par habitude.

"Tu ne te mets pas en colère quand je joue du violon tout la nuit, même quand je joue mal exprès. Tu ne te mets pas en colère quand je te réveille au milieu de la nuit juste pour te parler ou quand je laisse des morceaux de corps humains dans la cuisine, quand je t'ignores ou quand je te piques ton ordinateur, ni même quand je brûle tes pull-overs. Je pensais que tu étais juste timide ou… très tolérant."

John lui fit signe de continuer.

"À la piscine… après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, tu devrais être furieux contre moi, pour pleins de raisons. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Pourquoi?"

Sherlock abandonna sa tasse de thé à moitié vide sur la table et commença à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Les gestes que faisaient ses doigts dans les airs suggéra qu'il était en train de réunir les pièces du puzzles.

"Qu'est ce que Moriarty t'as fait?" demanda soudainement Sherlock, faisant un pas en avant, puis en arrière. "Avant que j'arrive. Il est resté avec toi pendant un moment. C'est le genre de chose qu'il ferait: tourmenter mon ami pour se divertir en attendant que j'arrive."

"Il a essayé," confirma John.

"Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas drôle de jouer avec des poupées cassées."

John hocha la tête : Moriarty avait été on ne peut plus frustré et en colère de l'absence total de réaction de sa part. John s'était demandé ce que Moriarty avait bien put chuchoter à l'oreille de Sherlock, bien qu'il s'attendait à des mensonges plutôt qu'à la vérité. Ou le criminel consultant pensait-il que la vérité ferait plus de dégâts? John s'accorda un moment pour y réfléchir. Moriarty était un génie, fou, c'est vrai, mais un génie malgré tout, alors s'il poussait Sherlock dans cette voie, cela voulait il dire que ça finirait par lui faire du mal? Sherlock allait il se mettre en colère, mettre John à la porte et refuser de l'aider? Il y avait toujours eu ce risque de tout façon et rien ne pouvait empêcher les dés de rouler à présent.

"C'est vrai, John? Est-ce que tu es cassé?" demanda Sherlock.

Il était resté figé, debout devant la cheminée, à quelques pas de lui seulement mais il semblait réticent à s'approcher.

"Oui," répondit John.

Son destin était entre les mains de Sherlock à présent.

ooo

"Tu penses trouver la solution dans un livre?" demanda John.

"Est-ce de la curiosité que j'entends?" répliqua Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

Son ami avait prit la vérité étonnamment bien. John savait qu'il faudrait une personne exceptionnelle pour gérer une situation exceptionnelle et ne fut donc pas, bien évidemment, étonné.

"Non," confessa John et sourit en retour.

Sherlock tressaillit.

"Tu sais, maintenant que je suis au courant que toutes tes émotions sont factices, je trouve tes sourires particulièrement perturbants."

"Désolé," dit John, parceque c'est ce qu'il fallait dire quand on faisait de la peine à quelqu'un.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," reprimenda Sherlock gentiment et continua ses recherches.

ooo

La solution ne se trouvait finalement pas dans un livre mais dans le plus inattendue des lieux: une cuvette embrumée au milieu de la campagne anglaise de Dartmoor. Non pas que John réussi à se reconnecter avec sa personnalité d'antan et toutes sa myriade d'émotions, mais il ressentit _quelque chose_ et, même si ce quelque chose fut de la peur, ce fut si bon après tout ce temps passé dans son vide intérieur qu'il l'accepta entièrement et en devint presque fou à la vue du chien de Baskerville.

Lorsque son corps se détoxifia des éléments chimiques inhalés, John retrouva un Sherlock vibrant d'excitation à l'idée de toutes les expériences qu'il avait en tête : drogues, déséquilibres chimiques, déficience neuro-chimiques, expériences de mort imminentes… John lui donna le feu vert pour essayer tout ce qui avait une chance même infime de le guérir. Il avait effleuré une émotion de nouveau et il voulait en ressentir plus, tout, tout le temps afin qu'il puisse être humain comme avant. Il ne douta jamais de Sherlock, il savait qu'il réussirait tôt ou tard. Il ne douta même pas de lui lorsqu'il l'empoisonna par erreur. John fut malade pendant une semaine, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Sherlock faillit abandonner et John fut obligé de le convaincre de continuer en usant de tous les moyens à sa disposition. Il savait exactement quoi dire et sur quels boutons appuyer, l'ayant vu se disputer avec son frère a chacune de ses visites.

John planait souvent aussi, mais au final c'était bien moins trippant quand on a trop peu d'imagination, de peurs ou de désirs en soi pour nourrir les hallucinations. La drogue fit ce qu'elle peut, mais il lui faut de la matière première. Bien que… Mme Hudson le retrouva errant dans sa cuisine à moitié nu un jour. Elle le ramena à l'étage et gronda Sherlock pour l'avoir utilisé comme sujet d'expérimentation avant de repartir, indignée et menaçant d'appeler son frère, Scotland Yard et la reine elle même si jamais Sherlock osait refaire une chose pareil à ce pauvre Dr Watson. John rit avec Sherlock, il sentit de petites bulles de joie remontant à la surface et bouchant un peu le vide où son cœur devrait se trouver, puis cette émotion disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

Sherlock devenait de plus en plus frustré mais John compta cela comme une victoire parcequ'il avait la capacité de ressentir. Ces émotions ne lui avait pas été arrachées comme il l'avait cru à une époque, elles avaient juste été...égarées. mais Sherlock les retrouverait, parce que c'était son boulot, sa passion: il résolvait des mystères, exposait les gens et retrouvait des trésors cachés.

ooo

"Embrasses-moi," dit Sherlock un jour sans prévenir.

"C'est pour une expérience?" demanda John, abandonnant son nettoyage de cheminée.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock en redressant ses boutons de manchette.

John épousseta ses genoux et s'approcha de lui. Il savait que les lèvres avaient plus de récepteurs sensorielles que n'importe quelle autre partie du corps humain et qu'un baiser était souvent décrit comme une bombe chimique naturelle, mais cela lui sembla un peu absurde et désespérée comme expérience. Sherlock était il à court d'idées?

En revanche, si cela marchait, si John se reconnectait enfin à ses émotions, il se sentirait sûrement très bête que la solution fut au final aussi évidente. Enfin, évidente si il vivait dans un conte de fée. Pourtant, John n'était pas une princesse endormie par un sort mais un soldat vide.

Il n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis son accident en Afghanistan parcequ'il savait que cela finirait en désastre, mais il avait eut beaucoup d'expérience avant ça. Sherlock, d'un autre côté, n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient colocataires en tout cas, et probablement pas avant non plus. Alors John prit les devants : plaça une main sur la hanche de Sherlock et l'autre derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Il était toujours aussi doué à en juger par le soupir de plaisir qui venait de Sherlock, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid personnellement, alors John interrompit l'expérience et recula, rendant à Sherlock son espace personnel.

"Ça n'a pas marché," conclut Sherlock, l'air déçu comme à chaque expérience ratée.

"Non," dit John qui ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser parce que ça avait tendance à irriter son ami, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de lui faire oublier son échec. "Peut-être qu'une relation sexuelle donnerait de meilleurs résultats?"

Sherlock rougit et regarda ailleurs mais il ne partit pas.

"Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de suggérer que-" il s'interrompit et regarda John droit dans les yeux de nouveau, son rougissement sous contrôle maintenant que son côté scientifique avait repris le dessus. "Est ce que tu peux maintenir une érection ?"

"Non. Suis-je bête. J'aurais dut y penser," dit John et il retourna ramasser toutes les cendres qui s'étaient accumulées dans la cheminée cet hiver.

"C'était une diversion," l'accusa Sherlock, se tenant juste derrière lui.

John jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et lui adressa son sourire le plus neutre.

Sherlock quitta la pièce cette fois.

ooo

Moriarty était de retour et faisait tout son possible pour détruire Sherlock: il traîna sa réputation dans la boue, retourna tout le monde contre lui, mit Scotland Yard et des assassins à ses trousses… sa toile de mensonges était sans fin et montrait un niveau de haine et d'obsession que John lui envierait s'il pouvait ressentir une telle chose. John n'y crut pas une seule seconde, bien sûr. Il était peut être incapable de ressentir la moindre émotions mais il connaissait assez bien Sherlock pour ne pas douter de lui, alors il le suivit dans sa fuite, allant d'une mésaventures à une autres, souvent quelques pas derrière, jusqu'à ce que finalement, John trébuche et le perde de vue.

En fait, John était quasiment sûr que Sherlock l'avait largué exprès alors il revint sur ses pas, retournant au dernier endroit qu'ils avaient squatté : St Bart. Et il était là : debout sur le toit, le vent emmêlant ses cheveux et faisant claquer son manteau autour de ses chevilles. Il ressemblait à une gargouille bienveillante surveillant Londres du haut de son perchoir. Le téléphone de John sonna aussitôt qu'il sortit du taxi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut?" demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce de la curiosité que j'entends, John?"

John pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Cette question était devenue une sorte de blague entre eux depuis que Sherlock avait appris, et accepté, la vérité à son propos.

"Tu sais bien que non. Tu m'a semé."

"Je savais que tu me retrouverais. Je devais faire quelque chose par moi-même. C'est fini maintenant. Je voulais juste te dire… je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi à t'aider à la fin. Je te l'avais promis mais maintenant j'ai plus le temps."

"Tu parles comme une devinette, Sherlock. Je ne comprends rien."

"Tu n'as jamais aimé les devinettes. Je persiste à dire que c'est une émotion."

"Je n'aime pas les choux de Bruxelles non plus, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis en colère contre eux."

Sherlock ricana.

"J'aurais aimé te connaître avant. On aurait se serait bien amusé tout les deux."

"Probablement," admit John. "Ça ressemble à un adieu."

"C'en est un. Ce coup de fil, c'est ma note. Au-revoir, John."

Le cœur de John bondit hors de sa poitrine quand il comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Une peur terrible le submergea comme dans le brouillard de la cuvette du Diable quand il vit Sherlock plonger la tête la première dans le vide.

"Sherlock! Non!"

John coura en avant mais fut aussitôt renversé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il réussit à se remettre debout et tituba vers la foule amassée autour d'une silhouette immobile sur le trottoir. Le choc émotionnel était bien plus difficile à supporter que le choc physique. C'était si douloureux qu'il n'était plus sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait tant voulu retrouver ses émotions.

John se brisa en milles morceaux à la vue de Sherlock gisant inerte sur le sol dans une flaque de sang d'un rouge intense contre le ciel bleu vif et il ne cessa jamais de ressentir ses émotions après ça.

ooo

John conclut qu'il n'avait jamais été en état de choc, il avait _besoin_ d'un choc. Sans surprise, voir son meilleur ami de suicider juste sous ses yeux avait suffit. Ça avait même été un peu trop efficace et recevoir autant d'émotions, aussi fortes et d'un seul coup lui avait valu un petit tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique, mais dans une chambre tout confort, ce dont il devrait sûrement remercier Mycroft.

À sa sortie, John retourna à son appartement sur Baker Street. Mme Hudson lui apprit qu'elle avait gardé l'endroit en l'état, alors il fut frappé de plein fouet par une vague de nostalgie quand il entra. Il avait tellement de bons souvenirs ici, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin les connecter aux émotions correspondantes. Il aurait tellement aimé que Sherlock connaisse le vrai John au lieu du robot sans âme qui se baladait dans son corps. Un frisson le parcourut en se remémorant le vide qui l'emplissait auparavant et il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

Il reprit sa vie là où John le robot l'avait laissé. Il était reconnaissant que son autre lui même, malgré son manque d'âme, n'avait pas fichu sa vie en l'air et lui avait au contraire trouvé un ami, un appartement douillet, un boulot et toute une floppée d'amis et de relations. Ces derniers lui firent tous remarquer à quel point il avait changé, mais John ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose et la plupart des gens attribuèrent cela à son deuil. Et ça, au moins, était vrai: il était toujours en deuil et sa peine était immense.

Il l'était toujours quand, deux ans plus tard, Sherlock fit son entrée par la porte de leur appartement comme si de rien n'était et lui sourit.

"Co- comment?" balbutia John, bien incapable de finir sa phrase mais certain que Sherlock pouvait déduire sa question.

"Est-ce de la curiosité que j'entends, John?" demanda Sherlock avec un demi-sourire, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait toujours le droit de faire cette petite plaisanterie.

"Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'idiot," répliqua John se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui broyant les côtes en passant… ça lui servirait de leçon pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il était mort, et c'était bien suffisant car il devait beaucoup à Sherlock. Il lui devait sa vie.


End file.
